


come and kiss me like the first time

by Carcharias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Shower Sex, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: Today is a special day, a particular day, where things are like before, but only better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts).



> And also for eldest exo's birthday~
> 
> It's cracky and probably not that sexy and totally weird and I'm sorry I'm late, I tried

Minseok wakes up on this day, this special, wonderful, particular day feeling great, well-rested, like today maybe he only needs the one cup of coffee before 9am instead of three. 

(He ends up splitting the difference with two. Still a win).

Joohyun drops by his office around 10am as usual, holding what Minseok assumes is her fourth cup of coffee. (It is). She waves a file folder around before grandly depositing it on Minseok’s desk, along with herself. “Got the wardrobe and makeup changes finalized for you, ready for your masterful input.” Minseok grabs at the folder, flipping through eagerly. “Fantastic. Now if I could just get my own goddamn department’s paperwork on my desk before Christmas, I’d be set.”

Joohyun hums. “Sooyoung got those on my desk yesterday,” she grins smugly, “along with an itemized list of products.” Minseok groans and hits his head on his desk, only to snap up when his own PA waltzes through the doors, managing to hit nearly every surface in the process.

“Morning bossman, got your third delicious coffee of the day right here,” Chanyeol says, before promptly stumbling over nothing and dripping part of the coffee on the carpet. “Oops.”

Minseok looks at the new stain in dismay, then at Joohyun. “Can we trade PAs?”

Chanyeol gasps in overdramatic offense, clutching at his chest and wobbling dangerously, coffee threatening to go everywhere. Minseok spots Joohyun surreptitiously move her own coffee out of limb-flailing range. “You don’t mean that!”

“Yes I do,” Minseok says, smiling placidly. “I absolutely do.” 

“Okay, but,” Chanyeol holds up what remains of the drink in his hand, “you love me for my coffee.”

“Your coffee tastes like processed sewage!” Baekhyun helpfully chirps as he passes by the open door, carrying a box containing a literal mountain of rubber chickens. Minseok doesn’t want to know. Minseok will probably find out later.

 

Despite this morning’s typical frustrations, Minseok spends the rest of the day at peak efficiency, fueled in part by his good mood, his evening plans, and also Chanyeol’s (admittedly kinda sludgey) coffee. He wrangles set designers and lighting managers. He signs off on a literal ton of prop order forms. He crafts an email to Yixing about the new position opening up in Sound Design, and whether he’d consider hiring internally first, attaching Chanyeol’s resume. He crafts another email to HR, asking if they can add “must make good coffee” to the job listing for his PA.

(The rubber chickens are for Jongdae, which he discovers around 1pm when Jongdae stops replying to his messages about research and instead gets several angry-looking keysmashes in quick succession followed by a crew-wide email from bh.byun with a single video attachment. Minseok didn’t realize they had enough rubber chickens in storage to fill an office. The noise the chickens make sounds like the wailing of the eternally damned. He saves the video).

Normally, when you have highly anticipated after-work plans the day seems to drag, but before Minseok knows it, it’s 5pm and he’s shutting down his computer. All things considered, it’s a fairly successful day, and Minseok is practically whistling when Jongdae finally knocks on his office door, car keys swinging. 

“Ready to go home?” Minseok practically leaps out of his chair, coat already on. Jongdae laughs at his eagerness as he skips down the hall. There’s a rubber chicken sticking out of Jongdae’s backpack, head flopping sadly. “I have… _plans_ for this chicken” is all he says when Minseok asks, with a sharklike grin. Minseok doesn’t want to know. Minseok will definitely find out later.

 

Minseok barely has time to call out “I’m home!” before there’s a pounding of small feet and both he and Jongdae are being assaulted at the knees.

“Uncle Jongdae!” Sehun practically climbs up Jongdae’s legs and Jongdae lets him, pulling the four year old up the rest of the way with a cackle.

“Hi, appa.” Jongin’s wrapped around Minseok’s own legs, smiling face covered in what he hopes is chocolate. (It is). “I was hungry,” Jongin says sheepishly, and Minseok carefully extracts himself and picks Jongin up with a groan, mindful of his clothes. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before you go. Sehun, you too.” Sehun quickly stops surreptitiously wiping his chocolatey fingers on Jongdae’s shirt.

In the kitchen, Jongdae waves Minseok off. “I got this, go, find your man,” and so Minseok does. He finds him in the bathroom, packing toothbrushes into child-sized backpacks. 

“What, no welcome home kiss?” Joonmyun rolls his eyes but reels him in anyway. “Go get the boys’ pajamas,” Joonmyun says against his lips, and Minseok goes. 

Minseok thanks Jongdae again at the door while Joonmyun wrangles the boys into their shoes and jackets. “It’s really no problem, we’ll have a fun time,” he grins. “You guys have a fun night, too.” His eyebrows waggle horrifically and Minseok shoves him out the door with his sons. (After goodbye kisses and admonishments to behave for Uncle Jongdae, of course). 

They have dinner reservations at 7:30 at one of those really fancy places that Joonmyun saw on some food show, followed by plans to see a decidedly not kid-friendly movie. Minseok manages to persuade Joonmyun into joining his shower. “It’ll save water and money and time too,” Minseok says against his lips, and Joonmyun goes.

They wash each other, gently but efficiently, nothing lingering or dragging, the only heat from the shower. They chat about their days; Joonmyun complains about his hardass editor, Minseok complains about the new stain on his carpet. When Minseok tells him about the chickens Joonmyun laughs, bright and crinkly-eyed and choking a little on water and soap and Minseok is enraptured. But then Joonmyun’s sudsy hands are in his hair and Minseok has to close his eyes. He sighs loudly in disappointment and Joonmyun tugs at his hair.

Joonmyun pushes him under the spray and warm water cascades down Minseok’s face, followed by the feel of lips, soft and wet on his own. “Happy birthday,” Joonmyun whispers, warm hand on his face and fingers stroking at Minseok’s cheek. Minseok carefully blinks his eyes open. “It’s not my birthday yet,” he says, and Joonmyun smiles.

“Happy anniversary, then,” and moans happily when Minseok leans forward to kiss him harder, licking into his mouth like he’s wanted to since they woke up. “God I still love how that sounds.”

They push and pull, don’t have to strain for height or strength, hands clutching and pulling and stroking admiringly over muscle, leaving aching trails along skin. Joonmyun winds his hand into Minseok’s hair and Minseok can feel the kiss in his gut, a deep, lovely burn, and it feels like five years ago when they could fuck on the couch without thought, but better. Better because now Joonmyun’s got some give in his waist, and Minseok has six grey hairs in a streak at his temple, and there are drawings on the fridge and stick-on animal decals in the tub and parental controls on the television. 

“Min, please,” Joonmyun sighs, gasps against his throat, and Minseok reaches back, draws his hands down to where he wants them, running down to dig into his ass and groaning when Joonmyun squeezes.

“No, wait—” despite his words, Joonmyun dips his finger lower, between his cheeks, and Minseok hisses in want, hips rocking. “We don’t—have time, here, wait—” Joonmyun pulls away, tugging and Minseok figures out what he wants at the same time, turning around to eagerly brace against the tiled wall. 

Joonmyun’s fingers are on his ass, slick with soap and running over the curve like he can’t get enough. They run down further, between his thighs and linger there, burning and pressing and Minseok shivers, reaching down to stroke absently at himself. He can hear Joonmyun doing the same, slick and fast and it’s lovely and hot but Minseok’s impatient.

“ _Joonmyunnie,_ hurry up,” he groans, sickly sweet and grinning over his shoulder, wondering if his doe eyes still work. (They do). Joonmyun surges forward to kiss him as he pushes his dick into the space between Minseok’s thighs, tight and thick and wonderful. Minseok can feel Joonmyun pushed against the entire plane of his body, pressed tight to his back and between his legs and Minseok squeezes his thighs, bites on Joonmyun’s lip. Joonmyun breaks the kiss to gasp against Minseok’s shoulder. “Come on, Myeonnie,” Minseok says, and Joonmyun goes.

He thrusts hard and fast, pushing against his ass, his balls, his dick and Minseok gasps when Joonmyun bites down on his neck with a whispered “ _hyung_ ”. It’s been a while, Minseok thinks.

“ _Hyung,_ hyung please,” Joonmyun chokes, strangled against Minseok’s nape, hand on his hip and arm around his taut chest and Minseok reaches back to run his hand clumsily through Joonmyun’s hair. 

“Yeah, Myeonnie,” he pants, thighs burning from the squeeze and gut twisting with arousal “come on, be good for hyung, come on.” Joonmyun whimpers when he comes, in hot splashes against the underside of Minseok’s dick, his thighs, twitching and trembling and mouthing languidly at the bite marks on Minseok’s slick skin. But he’s still quick, still good for his hyung, for his husband with a slick hand on Minseok’s dick, pulling tight and quick and perfect, the kind of finesse from years and years of practice. When Minseok comes he comes shuddering in Joonmyun’s arms, quiet gasps drowned in the sound of the shower.

 

They ultimately decide to nix the dinner plans when towelling off turns into a naked chase into the bedroom which turns into making out furiously on the bed which turns into Minseok’s face between Joonmyun’s thighs which turns into another cleanup and, well. Minseok wonders if they’ve actually used _more_ water. Minseok doesn’t really care.

The boys will be back tomorrow afternoon and Minseok can’t wait, still feels the ache of distance when they’re not nearby, but right now, tonight is just for them, for him and his perfect husband, lounging next to him in sweats and sensible glasses, hair a mess and lips pursed in concentration as he chooses a movie on the computer, and Minseok plans to make the most of it.

 

(Minseok sends Joonmyun the video and he laughs again, sidesplitting and teary-eyed but doesn’t save it. They order takeout and fall asleep on the bed mid-movie. In the morning, Joonmyun wakes Minseok up with a _Happy birthday, hyung_ and his lips on his dick like it’s five years ago. But better).

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday dear; i even wrote his name they way you do
> 
> [cause your love make me feel like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aO_YOPe3bwQ)


End file.
